


say you won't let go

by stormsandsea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, don't worry eddie wakes up cause i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandsea/pseuds/stormsandsea
Summary: Eddie is in the hospital after their battle with Pennywise, and Richie refuses to leave his side.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	say you won't let go

It’d been days since they had left It's lair after finally ending a lifetime’s worth of pure hell. It’d been days since they managed to drag Eddie’s seemingly lifeless body out with them. It’d been days, and Richie hadn’t left Eddie’s side. The nurses tried to get him to go home for a while, try to get some proper sleep, eat, shower. One of the nurses, Mercy, he remembered, purely because of how fitting it was. She had told him Eddie wasn’t showing signs of waking up anytime soon, he was stable but in a coma, so he wouldn’t miss anything if he took some time to take care of himself too. But Richie had refused, he didn’t wanna risk Eddie waking up alone and confused. 

So there he sat, in a small white room, listening to the endless beep of the machines keeping track of his vitals. Of course, he was absolutely grateful that there was a sound coming from them at all. He couldn’t take his eyes off Eddie’s face as he sat back in a chair pulled up close to his bed, couldn’t stop thinking about all the wasted time, how he was an idiot for not taking a chance, how he’d almost lost him without at least telling him what he’d been feeling for nearly his whole life. Even when he didn’t  _ remember  _ Eddie, he still remembered Eddie. The signs were all there throughout his life. He was always subconsciously looking for him in anything and everyone. Hell, it’s the reason he hired his manager, Richie can see that now. So many similarities, yet still so empty compared to the real deal. 

Richie lets out a sigh and places his hand over Eddie’s, giving it a firm squeeze.

“God, Eds, I’ve been such a fucking idiot.” He mumbles. It’s not the first time he’s had these one sided conversations, and until he finally gets him back, he knows it won’t be the last. He can almost hear Eddie’s reply,  _ Wow, 40 years and you finally realize this? Impressive.  _ Richie chuckles a little at that. Of course he already knows this. That’s why he loved him. Eddie was never afraid to call him out on his bullshit, or to tell him when he’s being stupid. Of course he never changed anything, it was too fun getting a rise out of him. 

Richie leans forward, looking intently at Eddie’s face, committing every new line and familiar feature to memory. 

“Listen, Eds,”  _ Don’t call me Eds, you know I hate it,  _ he hears as a distant echo from his memory. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but….please,  _ please _ don’t leave. There’s things I want to be able to tell you, things you need to hear even if….even if you don’t feel-” Richie gives his head a hard shake, trying to find the words.

“Shit. Listen I just want you to know that I-“ he pauses,  _ still _ unable to get the damn words out.  _ I love you. _ They just stick there at the bottom of his throat and he just chokes on them, like he always has. 

“No, no…I’ll tell you when you wake up. You only get to hear something this big when you open those big dumb puppy dog eyes.”  _ Asshole,  _ he hears Eddie’s voice say with a lighthearted sort of tone that seemed to be only reserved for just the two of them. Richie smiles and caresses his hand with his thumb.

“Don’t worry though, I’m not going anywhere.” He starts to tear up again. Fuck, he’s cried way too much in the last few days he’s surprised he has any tears left. “Just please… wake up. I want us-“, tears spill over again and Richie curses under his breath for losing it once again.  _ I want us to have our chance,  _ Richie thinks to himself, but obviously he’s still too fucking scared to just say it, to show any kind of deeper emotion, as always. Even in the face of potential oblivion, Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier can’t let it slip that he  _ feels things _ . Despite feeling things so so deeply. “Me and your mom will be really pissed if you miss the wedding.” He feels a phantom punch to the arm, muscle memory, he guesses. 

Richie lets out a chuckle and exasperatedly rubs his face with both hands to wipe away the tears once again. He gains his composure for the millionth time, putting back on the funny man mask, then takes a long deep breath. 

**“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> A little fix-it cause I absolutely hate when everyone doesn't live happily ever after, it's ugly. (We'll just say Stan faked his death and went on his vacation with Patty like he deserves.) I have declared it and now it is so.
> 
> Based on the prompt I was given; "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."
> 
> (Also fun fact, the nurse named Mercy is actually based off of a real person I had as my nurse in an ER myself. It was in fact, very fitting.)


End file.
